Life, Love, and Friends
by Randall's Crest
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered if Moka character was replaced by an American boy. Well that's what I did. Mizore x Tsukune. RATED M for violence and sexual content.
1. Life

**Life, Love, and Friends **

**Author's Note: This is just going to be me writing so if it seems a little sketchy, then by all means tell me. And I don't take to kindly to dumb reviews on why my story sucked, without explanation. So yeah. I'm pretty sure this is going to turn into a Mizore x Tsukune, because Mizore's the best. I'm going to try and stick to the story of the manga, 'cause it's so much better than the anime, although you've got to love the fan service. **

Tsukune was your mediocre kid. Boring life, below-average grades, same routine in school and at home, no brothers or sister. Well there is his older cousin who was like his older sister in ways, but still. So when his parents got a letter in the mail denying his acceptance to a high school, they weren't too surprised. Worried, but not surprised. After arguing the night before, the morning of, and a hard day at work, Tsukune's father decided he deserved a nice relaxing drink at the bar. So he walked on over to his favorite bar. Had two shots, a beer, and plenty of good laughs with the bartender, he decided he better trudge home. While on his walk he stumbled down an alleyway, which he could've sworn was the right one, but had this "feeling" he should go down it. So with a stroke of adventure, and a bit of curiosity, he pressed on down this dark alleyway. While on his way to the end, he noticed a strange man walking in front of him. Who could this be, he thought looking at the man with an all-white robe with hood on. Well he can't be that dangerous; he looks like a priest, or holy man of some kind at the least. So, on he trailed this strange man. After about a minute of fallowing this man he stepped on a piece of paper. He stopped. Looked down, and saw that it was a flier.

"Youkai Academy"

"Well, what's this?" he slurred. Looking over it he realized it must be a high school. A feeling of joy swept over him. "This has got to be the one! This just has to be. Youkai Academy, huh? Never heard of it." He got the urge to walk back home, and completely sobered, he got home as quick as he could.

As soon as he stepped in the door, he quick took off his shoes, half ran to his and his wife's bedroom, and found his wife sleeping soundly. Staring at her he thought that he probably should wait until the morning. So he got ready to go to bed, a little discouraged, but none the less still very excited. He could announce it over breakfast tomorrow since it was Saturday, and he didn't have work. But who was that priest walking down that alley. Oh well. It's got to be a good school if it came from a priest. So with something positive think on, he slept in a very good mood.

When Tsukune finally woke up, getting a good vibe about the day in store. He smelt it.

"Breakfast," he yawned got up and probably hovered to the kitchen and took his place at the table. His mom sat down, with a smile on her face. What happened, I thought Mother and Father had a fight yesterday. There's got to be something good today. Hmm? What could it be? But he forgot about it when he breathed through his nose again. After a happy silence, a full belly, and a whole day of freedom ahead of him, he thought nothing could go wrong.

"Tsukune, honey," his mom broke his glazed look; "me and your father have finally found a high school willing to take you! Isn't this great?" she exclaimed as his father just smiled on. Proud as ever as have founding the flier on the ground by chance. "And the since new school year starts soon, and you'll be leaving home, so please pack everything you'll need. And I hope you didn't plan anything for today since you'll be helping your mother with school shopping." his father finished.

"Well that didn't last long," Tsukune mumbled softly, but on the inside was relieved.

Riding on the bus with the bus driver, was Tsukune, half afraid, half excited, but one-hundred percent nervous, he was on his way to Youkai Academy. The ride was long, and a little tedious, but Tsukune wasn't paying any attention when they came up to a tunnel, he looked down at his bag of clothing, and his school things. He pulled out his cell phone; no service. That's weird... I always get service. Oh well. I'll check later. He picked up his spare notebook and began to write, which isn't unusual, but something slower then just keeping it in his cell phone. He was writing his thoughts. He'd been writing so long that he didn't notice the bus to come to a screeching halt.

"Well I would guess you'd what to get off, huh?" he chuckled someone evil sounding but not bad evil. It confused Tsukune, but then again a lot did lately. "Youkai Academy is a really dangerous place. Are you sure you want to stay?" the driver chuckled. Tsukune nodded in response. _What's with those eyes; they're like flashlights. It's gotta be a trick of the light, _he thought as he stepped off the bus.

**Author's Note:** **So how was it? Not to painful I hope. oh well. The new one for anyone who cares will probably be up later really soon and each chapter should be longer, and so if you could leave me with any reviews, comments, suggestions, grammar corrections, go ahead you guys. **


	2. Friends

Tsukune got off the bus, to the scarecrow with a pumpkin head and a sea of red. He checked his phone again. No service. _No good phone._ And started off down the path towards what he assumed to be the school, for it was the only building in miles. Actually it seemed to be the only thing on this... _what is this. It seems like an island but I guess I can't be too sure. _The mansion looked just like an old house from a black-and-white movie he had seen. A creepy old guys mansion, like a house a couple runs from monsters to hide in only to get murdered by the owner of the old building It looked some what Western too, and really out of place in Japan in common architecture.

On his way walking to the academy, he couldn't help but notice the amount of skulls and tombstones on either sides of the paths. "It can't be anything too serious, just a bunch of decoration," and he didn't think about it again.

"Get out of the fuckin' way!"

Tsukune turned around. BAM, and got bashed into by this strange looking boy. Tsukune looked at him after nursing the bump on his head with some much needed rubbing, not noticing the cut on his face had been bleeding a bit excessively. He looked at the boy who had completely ripped his school uniform to shit at the sleeves, and had been wearing tattered jeans with what looked like a ton of cuts and rips in them. Tsukune noticed the choker, but failed to look closely enough to see the cross attached to it. But the strangest part was his face. He had HOLES in his ear lobes. And they didn't look like accidents, as if he pierced them with an oversized hole punch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that happen when you fell?" Tsukune immediately felt like an idiot. The boy looked at him funny. Then just laughed. Tsukune chuckled out of pressure and the awkward feeling.

"I forgot the Japanese don't see much of the heavy side of America, do you?" he asked. Tsukune didn't know how to respond.

"Uhhh. 'the heavy side?'"

"Yeah. You know, like heavy metal." taking the hint the Japanese boy looking at him had no idea what he was talking about. "It's a type of music. And people who listen to this kind of music generally dress the way I do." Tsukune still was confused. The American boy could tell. "My clothing already looked like this." he said laughing as he helped Tsukune get off the ground. He could've sworn he saw the American boy just a few feet from him, almost smelling him no way a normal person would.

"Oh. Well sorry about running into you. So what's your name?"

"Yeah that probably would've been the proper way to introduce I guess, huh," he said scratching the back of his head. "My name is Christopher Pistell. But my friends call me Chris. So I guess you can call me that if you want."

"My name is Aono Tsukune. Well it's nice to meet you Chris-san," he stuck out his hand to shake, but Chris laughed.

"Where I come from, we give friends hugs. Come here big man." and embraced Tsukune in a full body hug. Tsukune was really creepped out right now, and didn't realize he wasn't returning the hug. But he finally caught something Chris had said. They were friends? _I'm not to sure if I like this guy, but he seems friendly enough._

Tsukune finally piped up after the hug had been ended almost immediately. "So hold on. We're friends?"

"Well I mean if you don't want to be-"

"No. it's not that. It's just I didn't think you'd want to be friends with someone so different to yourself."

"Nope. You seem cool." Chris said and smiled. "Hey since we're friends can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you smell soooo good? Almost that of a human's. And since I'm a vampire it was a bit distracting and it just caught me off guard is all, but there's no way somebody as nice as you could be a human. But, hey come on we're gonna be late!" Chris smiled and ran off down without him.

Tsukune didn't know why but he really liked Chris. And thought it was just some American cultural thing he was saying. _But even that, it was odd. I'll have to seriously ask him if he's homosexual. _And with that thought he actually laughed and ran off for his new friend.

Tsukune had just lost Chris, and decided that he'd find him again later. So he ran to his dorm, which looked almost as intimidating as the larger building which he found out was the school. When he finally got inside the building, he couldn't believe his eyes. The interior of the building looked just like something of the lobby to a nice hotel in Japan. Soon he found his dorm room. It wasn't very big, enough for a man to live in. A small kitchen, a bedroom with a large bed and desk for homework, and his own bathroom.

"Well I guess I should unpack later. I've gotta find that ceremony room and hopefully Chris," Tsukune thought out loud. He put his bags on his bed and ran out the door. As he left his dorm room, he ran right into Chris.

"DUDE! Where have you been? I've been fighting off chicks to try and find you!" he shouted at Tsukune without actually being angry. "Well we gotta get to that Welcoming Ceremony, and it starts in about 10 minutes. So let's go!" Chris grabbed Tsukune's arm before he could even say anything else.

They got there with seconds to spare and found two empty seats next to each other as fast as they could. When they finally sat down, a teacher walked up to the podium and started to talk, but got over powered by the talking students. She looked over at the man next to her and he messed with the PA system when she next said something, it was eat splitting, and everyone shut up. They turned it down.

With that the woman at the podium welcomed all the new students. Told everyone to obey the school rules, looking at a few of the students in the crowd that she knew needed to told that every day. She told them to be a good student, blah blah blah blah. She finished by telling everyone to go and find their homerooms. After she had finished, everyone, but Chris, Tsukune, and a girl with purple hair, tried to rush out the door at once. Tsukune thought he heard a "Yahoo!" somewhere, but thought it was just his imagination.

"Hey Chris-san, who do you have for a homeroom teacher?" Tsukune asked.

Chris thought about it for a moment, "I think it was Ms. Nekonome. I think."

Tsukune smiled. "Me too." Chris and Tsukune ran for the door, what they didn't know was a cute girl watching the both of them, and decided that she'd follow both of them though she liked the boy with the brown spiky hair then that strange American boy.

When Tsukune and Chris got inside the school, even though he'd seen it before, was the really clean, nice looking school. He thought that it'd be dark, barely lit halls filled with dust, and spiders. Maybe some weird ooze coming off the walls, although he knew that it'd never be like that, one couldn't help think that because of the facade that is created by the exterior look of all the buildings. _Oh well, I'd rather have it this way then that creepy school._

When Chris and Tsukune got pass the crowds of girls trying to just get some sort of attention from him, they found their homeroom, but they were late. They walked in, and the teacher greeted them and told them to take a seat in the back. Tsukune found it odd that two flips of hair on either side of her head looked just like cat ears. It must have been his imagination and so he and Chris walked to the two seats in the back of the classroom. Tsukune noticed the purple haired girl that was in the ceremony room with them after the rush of kids out the door. And he also noticed a blue hair girl with very large breasts and blue hair. Both of them he found very attractive, but was a little distant of the blue haired girl because of the eight zombie-like boys sitting next to her, asking what they could do for her.

So when the class died down, Ms. Nekonome started, "So, as I was saying children, this academy, as you all should know, is a school for monsters. That being said, we youkai have to learn to live with the species that rule this earth, the humans. That is why we must stay in our human forms if we are to learn to survive as humans. And you must never tell anyone your true form." Tsukune ears perked up. _Monsters! Ha. This must be some crazy school joke. _He looked around the classroom. No body seemed to be bother by it, it was like it was just something that was miniscule thing to them.

One boy, right in front of Tsukune, piped up, "Why don't we eat all of the human's and molest all the cute girls." His name was Saizou Komiya and he looked like he had already done a few of those things.

"Because that isn't exactly living with the other species. Is it?" a tail came out Ms. Nekonome backside, one of her nervous habit's.

Chris, seeing Tsukune looking around the room, quietly asked him, "what's wrong? It's like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Well did you hear her say something about there being monster's here, and Saizou saying to eat humans?" Tsukune whispered back.

"Uhh..." Chris looked confused, "Tsukune, what's your monster form?" But Tsukune was saved by the bell. By the time Chris had picked up his bag, Tsukune had already left. _What's going on. What's wrong with Tsukune? _And he ran out the door to chase down Tsukune. Chris had finally caught up to him out on the path to the bus.

"Tsukune," he gasped for breath, "shit I am out of shape... Tsukune, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I want to go back to the human world. I fit back there better."

"You can't, " Chris looked very sullen. "You can't because I hate humans. And no monster fits in the human world. At all. All of us being teased for believing in monsters. Being lonely, picked on, beat up, and treated like a bunch of shit. Tsukune, please. Your the first friend that I've had since I left my sister's. And your the only comforting thing since I found heavy human music. So. Please Tsukune, please don't leave, because... because... " tears coming to his face.

"Chris-san. What... what if I was one of those human's you so dearly hate. Because Chris-san, I am. I'm human. And I guess that I'll leave, 'cause I don't want to be friends with a monster that will EAT me." Tsukune ran off.

Chris stood there. Stunned. _What have I done._ And ran into the forest behind what he though was Tsukune. Who it really was Saizou Komiya. He had smelled Tsukune. He knew that even if he wasn't a human, he was weak. And would make a easy reputation with himself and intimidate the whole first year class, and possibly others. So he decided he run for Tsukune, and kill him.

Saizou caught up to Tsukune, and changed his had form into his original form, which was very mixed, and smashed him into a tree. Saizou didn't look like one monster to Tsukune. It was a strange look, but still terrifying. But before Tsukune could truly realize what was happening, Saizou got kicked in the head by Chris. Although it didn't hurt Saizou, it threw him off balance which was enough for Chris to get to Tsukune.

"Tsukune, your my friend. Dude, don't fucking die on me. Please I need a friend." Chris ached. Tsukune reached up to Chris, to try and pull him self up, but caught his hand on Chris's rosary, and his supporting hand slipped. Tsukune had accidentally pulled off Chris's rosary. Chris smiled, "'Bout damn time." Tsukune was confused, and slightly scared for he heard Saizou get back on his feet.

Chris put Tsukune on the ground, and he was slowly changing, his medium length, black hair growing slightly longer and turning a silver-gray color. His shoulder broadening, and all the muscles in his body bulging just slightly, and his eyes. His eyes had turned an almost evil shade of blood red, but there was still Chris in there. Tsukune could tell.

"Tsukune would you mind if I left you for a second to deal with that fuck over there?" Tsukune didn't dare say no. His voiced had also deepened, to Tsukune this was an adult Chris. He walked over to Saizou.

"How... How is this possible, your aura. It's... It's over-whelming, is this your true form, vampire?" Saizou was trembling, and Chris could smell it. He smiled, he loved the smell of fear. And how long has it been since he'd been allowed to be awaken. He was going to have fun.

"Well isn't it obvious, Saizou. Your no match. You pick on the weak, even though you are weak yourself." Chris chuckled. "I should kill you for even thinking of hurting Tsukune. I think Slayer should be nice." He pulled out an MP3 player and scrolled until he got to Slayer, and clicked. It randomly chose "Raining Blood," he smiled. "How I love Slayer." and ran at Saizou as soon as the guitar part came in. Chris really did make it rain blood, which none of was his own. After three minutes of beating Saizou to a bloody pulp, he spit on him and said, "Be glad I didn't pick Metallica or you would be dead."

Chris walked over to Tsukune, who had fainted in fear and a concussion, woke up suddenly to a blood stained Chris rolling him slightly and saying, "Tsukune, I know your not dead, I can smell the blood moving in your veins," which startled him. He immediately calmed down when he saw Chris, because he knew that if Chris was going to eat him, he wouldn't've woken up.

"Tsukune get up. We need to talk. First off; my inner self needs you, so please don't leave."

Tsukune smiled. So he had made a friend. But something bothered him, "He..."

"Hold on one second, I would like to let you know that, even though we share the same body and are in fact part of the same person, me and my inner self have very different personalities. So with that, continue."

_Split personalities... great. This might be tough to juggle._ Tsukune continued, "You two still want to be friends with me, even though I'm a human?"

"Yes, friends are friends no matter if they are monsters or humans. And you, Tsukune, are very precious and very important to my other self."

"Am I friends with you, Chris-san, both of you?"

"To me, you are a friend. And take that well because vampires don't befriend many people. But for now you are more important to my other self." Chris took the rosary from Tsukune and put it on. "Be good to my other self, or you will know what pain is." Chris's inner self said while smiling.

When the transformation was complete, Chris's body turned limp and fell on Tsukune. He woke up and felt it very awkward, and jumped out of Tsukune's arms. But he fell on the ground, he was wobbly, and light headed. "Tsukune, my other self didn't tell you that I need blood from humans to stay healthy. So I was wondering if... um... well you can guess?"

"Chris-san, um. Like do you have to suck from my neck?"

Chris laughed. "No that's an old American myth. I can do it on your arm or hand."

"Oh. Good because that would be really weird. Alright well you can do it on my arm." Tsukune said rolling up his sleeve. When he put his arm in front of Chris, Chris looked at it almost like a stray dog about to eat a big piece of steak. It scared the shit out of Tsukune. When Chris finally bit into Tsukune's arm, Chris was flooded with warmth. Something he'd never know before because of the blood packs at hospitals was just like drinking cold water on a winter day. Tsukune was surprised it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

When Chris pulled away, Tsukune looked at his arm it look like he got a huge bruise on the side of his arm. "Chris-san, I think we should head back to the school ground."

"Yeah."

When they got back, they knew they were friends. Tsukune was glad that at least he had found a friend. That's all he needed... For now.


	3. A trap, and a Charm

**Author's Note: **Sorry for this one to take so long. I had things to do, like getting ready to go back to high school. And my band recorded a thirty minute EP and it took an entire weekend (still not done.) We had a show to play in St. Paul, and we lost our drummer. And my laptop broke, but it didn't ruin my story files. So my life has been pretty low free time. Luckily, I found enough to write this.

A week came and past since the incident concerning Saizou, but Tsukune and Chris we're enjoying themselves. Although every guy seemed to want to fight Chris, and every girl seemed to want him. What girl wouldn't? He was a well built man, good looking, he was American, and most of all he's a vampire. Monster's have a lust for power, just as much as they fear it.

And this power, and popularity, caught one girl's eye. Kurono Kurumu. She _needed _to get Chris within her grasps. It would prove to herself that she **could** get get every guy in the school under her control and make them all her slaves, and play-things. That was the way of a succubus. And she didn't think that it'd be that hard. She knew every male wants the touch of a woman with great breast, amazing curves, and luscious legs.

So when she approached Chris, she thought that all she had to do was just put on a cute face. Look him in the eyes, and he'd be hooked.

Chris and Tsukune were walking down the hall of the school. They're was a visible gap between the rest of the student body in the hall, and Chris. Everyone seemed to stare him down, look at him with fear, but none of them would do anything. Nobody would want to mess with the oh so scary vampire. Especially after rumors spread about what Chris and Tsukune had done to Saizou.

Everyone seemed to be just as afraid of Tsukune as they were Chris. It was strange to Tsukune, he'd never been popular, and nobody ever feared him in middle school. _I wonder why they're scared. Why are they always staring at us? It's like they think me and Chris will jump them. _

"Chris-San, why is everyone looking at us like we want to kill them?" Tsukune said in a low whisper, so that the students wouldn't hear him.

Chris stopped walking, and looked down at the floor. He knew why, but... _should I tell Tsukune? He's my friend, I think I should._

**_But will he act the same as the other human. The same as all our classmates. I don't know either. _**His inner personality was talking to him. The outside Chris looked a little surprised. He wasn't used to hearing his true self talk, let alone hear him in his head. **_But if you... US don't tell him first, maybe somebody else will..._**

_...and maybe he won't forgive us. But when should we tell him that nobody likes a vampire. That he's my only friend I've had since I left home. When..._

"Chris-San?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Chris nervously chuckled. "I, uh... spaced off. Sorry."

"It's fine," he said as the bell started to ring. "Maybe we should get to homeroom."

"Yeah, we probably should."_ I never thought I'd say this, but thank god for that bell._

They ran off to homeroom, and Chris never had the chance to answer Tsukune's question.

When they finally got to homeroom, they bowed, Tsukune lower then Chris, then raised and said they're apologies to their sensei. She smiled, as her tail twitched, and told them to go take they're seat. They then walked to the back of the room, and they sat down at their desk. Everyone staring. Chris knew why but it was still bothering Tsukune. A lot.

What they didn't notice was a single pair of eyes staring at Chris, not with fear or anger, but with a bland look glazing over her true feelings for him. With a trained eye you can see it, her eye's had a look of desire. Of lust.

But nobody saw that deep look in her eye, not even the seven or so boys sitting next to her, craving to get her attention. She quickly smiled, and they all sigh with a content tone, and a couple of them started to drool, mumbling something about how she had smiled at him.

Tsukune looked over at the site in the opposite corner of the room as himself. He looked and was just disgusted by what he saw. _It's disgusting what she's doing. Acting like she can't have enough attention, and surrounding herself with so many guys. Sure she as a great body... with those amazing breasts, and they cute face, those nice legs, and I bet she has a nice ass... _Tsukune started to drool, and think of all the many thing he could do with a girl like that. But suddenly shook his head. _No matter how sexy she is on the outside, it's what the inside is doing that counts. And it's disgusting._

After class they split up for their other classes and agreed to meet at the usual spot before lunch.

"Hey, Tsukune, could you spare some blood?" Chris smiled, staring greedily at Tsukune's neck. Tsukune just rolled his eyes, catching on to the joke.

"Chris-san," Tsukune said as the monster teens were spreading their ways to make way for the vampire. And his friend. "What do you really think of Kurono Kurumu?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Chris-San." Tsukune got on his toes and tried looking for a blue haired girl. Once he found her he pointed and said, "You know her, with the blue hair, and harem of men around her. What do you really think of her?"

"Why?" Chris smirked. "Do you have a crush on her, too?" he stuck his tongue at Tsukune.

"No! I do not!" Tsukune's face curled up into such a face of disgust that Chris had never seen before and immediately started to laugh. Chris knew it was true that Tsukune didn't enjoy her presence, but couldn't help to tease him.

"But really, Chris-san... why does she flaunt herself around like that?" Tsukune asked his friend.

"Hell if I should know." Chris very bluntly said," All I know is, is that I like it."

They both went into their own world, thoughts, and (for one) very vivid imagination of what he'd like to do tonight.

After the "end of day" bell rang out across the entire school grounds, Tsukune was walking away from his English class (which was the only class he had an "A" in thanks to Chris.) He happened to hear something of a muffled cry for help.

A female cry.

Tsukune darted into the woods, only using his ears to guide him. He got a little winded fast then he normally would have because of Chris feeding on him. But none the less he found his way to the sound. It was a blue haired girl, with extremely large breasts, and a cute face. But oddly enough, no guys surrounding her like usual. To any other monster it would smell of **TRAP**, but for Tsukune, a human (and a naive one at that), it was a chance to maybe find out about Kurumu.

"Oh thank god, you found me. You see, I have a fainting problem and I had nobody here to help me. With such **huge **boobs I faint pretty easily, and they are always a pain for my back. Can you please help me up?" Kurumu said keeping her head down.

"Yes, Kurumu, but what are you doing way over here." Tsukune tried not to stare at her amazing breasts for too long as he helped her up.

"Well it's very scenic out here isn't it?" Kurumu said, smiling.

_Well that didn't make any sense, but I mean it is, _his eyes gloss over for a second and then the wheels start to turn again._ ...What a nice smile. It the best I've ever seen. _"Kurumu, you know your very pretty." _What I didn't mean to say that. Although it's true. _He blushed.

He violently shook his head. _Wait. What am I saying, it's like I'm falling for some spell._

Damn this one is willed; guess I've got to turn up the heat, "Could you help me back? We can hold hands if you want." She smiled.

"Uhhhh..." Tsukune was at a lost of words. Kurumu giggled then grabbed his hand. She started pulling him towards the school.

After about two minutes of silent stares from Tsukune, Kurumu piped up. "So what's Chris like?"

"What?" asked, a bit shocked.

"So what's Chris like? You know, the vampire the one from America." she was star struck.

Tsukune chuckled, "Oh I thought you asked me what's sex like?" Tsukune immediately put his hands over mouth and looked horrified. _I didn't mean to say that. What the hell is happening to me it's like I can't control my own mouth._ Kurumu laughed.

"Well, do you want to know?" Tsukune's mouth dropped, as she wrapped her hand around Tsukune's tie . Then very playfully let go. A slight look of relief fell upon Tsukune's face. Kurumu laughed and dove in for the kill. She wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck, and he put his arms around her waist. He squeezed, and felt her breasts press against him, and Kurumu blushed when she felt Tsukune dick move against her. She thought to herself, and whispered "Charm." _and he's hooked, _Kurumu thought.

She was surprised that she had done it that easily, she frowned. _That hug was nice. It was... oh I don't know. And his di-_ Tsukune's face caught her attention, and she blushed to realize what she was thinking about. He was still smiling, still holding her. Not suddenly praising her for everything. _Hmm. Maybe that just who he truly is. You know, he kinda looks nice._

…_No I'm going after Chris. I've got to get him to come to me. _"Hey, Tsukune, can you tell me about you and Chris?" Tsukune smiled and nodded in confirmation. He then had a puzzled look about his face.

"Well what do you what to know?"

"Do you know who he has a crush on?" Kurumu almost breathed those words.

Tsukune thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Well thinking about it, he has talked an awful lot about you, though nothing I think you'd want to hear from him," he smiled as silently recalling every little detail about how bad he'd like to "do" her. Tsukune assumed that it was an American term for "having sex," but he wasn't totally sure.

_It's strange, _he thought, _my opinion on Kurumu seems to have suddenly gotten better, for if I remember right, I used to think pretty low of her. But who could one think that? I wonder what happened, maybe it was Chris talking about how bad he'd like to just stri- _"Do you know where he's from in America?" Kurumu seemed to suddenly say.

"Well I think he said in some desolate state. Hmmm... now where was it?"

"I think he said somewhere in California, but I wasn't sure." Kurumu recalled snooping in on one of Tsukune and Chris's conversions.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, he said California. So how did you know?" Tsukune eye's started to unglaze-over, but Kurumu was too fixed on whatever Tsukune said to realize that her Charming Spell was wearing off of Tsukune. 

"Um..."

"Wait, are you with me to find out about Chris?" Tsukune sounded hurt.

"No! I wouldn't be so close if I was, I'm just curious in the new kid, that's all." Kurumu sounded innocent. _Shit, he's on to me..._

"Well how do I know that."

"Because we can stop talking about it right now." Kurumu smiled and showed her true form. A succubus. 6 and a half foot wingspan, a little devil looking tail, and her nails grow into long sharpe claws. If Tsukune wasn't still half-Charmed right now, he'd be freaking out.

_If I need to get all the information on Chris I need to put the finishing touches on Tsukune. This will be my first. I better make it a little special. Now that I think about it what race is he? Oh well... I'll find out. _Kurumu grabbed a hold of Tsukune and flew into the air with a, "YAHOO!" She hadn't realized night had fallen by then.

Chris was thinking to himself in the middle of the night, like usual, about all the sexual things he'd like to do to Kurumu. He'd wouldn't admit it to Tsukune but for someone to have a power match against, would be a little over whelming in bed. _And not in a bad way,_ he thought to him self. As he was thinking that he thought he heard a distant, "yahoo."

"No way is she near by, that means that she's hanging out with another boy I bet. I'm going to go talk to Tsukune about this." Chris said aloud to himself, as he got up to put some bat slippers on. Chris's room was conveniently down the hall from Tsukune's.

So as he pulled open the door, he always tip toed down the hall in instinct, although he needn't because they had a "snorer" in that level. Still, he sneaked from his room to his friends. And he turned the knob. Locked. Chris pulled out a bobby pin and stuck in into the key slot. He gave a couple of familiar turns. "He should just give me a copy of his room key already," he said aloud and smiled.

He heard the _tink_ sound of the door lock opening. He turned the knob. Chris was surprised to see no sleeping Tsukune on his bed, papers laying askew.

_I wonder where he is, _he looked all through his room, trying to find a least a trace of Tsukune.

**You know where he is. **His inner self, his true self, was taking to outer Chris, which was a little unsettling for outer Chris, but he was fine with it. _And where'd that be? _Outer Chris sounded a little hurt to even think that is inner self would think that. **You know, he's got to be with that girl that you like, the one with the massive breasts, and blue hair.**

"No, he wouldn't do that. At least not on purpose." he said to him self. Thankfully nobody was there to hear him 'cause they might think that he's going a bit insane. **You know she a succubus, at least she smells of it, and her actions give it away to. Why are you acting surprised, you should've spotted that instantly, especially with that figure of hers, and the way she surrounds herself with boys. And I can't believe that your showing interest in her, shes not a vampire, therefore not good enough to bear our children.**

_Will you lighten up, I can have my own fantasies, can't I?_

**I suppose, only if you must. **The outer Chris thought he heard a scoffing sound but thought he must be imagining it.

_Do you really think he's over there? I doubt it._

**Why don't you go check, if your so worried. **So, Chris got up, and sneaked back to his room, but on a robe thought of the best way to get there. He decided to go through his window, because he could sneak back into it.

Although it would be soon.


End file.
